


Love Bites

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14DALovers, Biting, F/M, Hair-pulling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: First smut, so please be niceThis user doesn't consent to being hosted on unofficial apps
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14dalovers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 17





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, so please be nice
> 
> This user doesn't consent to being hosted on unofficial apps

Nichole buries her face to try and suppress the screams trying to escape her throat. Cullen was whispering in her ears trying to tell her to scream as his fingers dove in between her thighs. But she managed to keep her moans to only a whimper and managed to not alert Skyhold on what they’re doing. Then Cullen’s teeth latched onto her throat. 

Her body went rigid as she screamed Cullen’s name, sobbing as Cullen as his fingers drew out her orgasam. She looked up at Cullen who crawled over as she caught her breath. Cullen touched where he bit her, looking very smug at the small bruise forming there. Nichole spread her legs, assuming he would finally take her but instead he started to pepper her throat with kisses. He paused at the bruise and used his tongue to soothe the bruise before continuing his journey down. Leaving a trail of fire in its wake, she was practically begging by the time he got to the lower half of her body, she almost wanted to cry in relief thinking he would use his tongue to relieve her. Instead he decided to bite her hip,deciding she needed another mark from their love making.

“Cullen.” Nichole whined, sounding pathetic even to her own ears. “Please.”

“Please what?” Cullen asked, looking like he knows very well what she wants as he drags his fingers on her lower lips making her body feel as if it’s on fire.

“Please!” Nichole sobbed.  
Cullen let the tips of his fingers grate her clilt, causing a shudder to pass through her.

“Nichole, I can’t help unless you tell me what you want.” Nichole usually loves Cullen and everything about him but at this moment, she wanted to curse him. 

“Maker damn it Cullen take me,please.” Nichole pleaded. She screamed when Cullen hilted himself in her, she’s pretty sure the entirety of Skyhold knows what they’re doing now. She was only allowed to be concerned about that for a moment before Cullen moved his hips making her mind forget everything else. 

She bit Cullen’s sheets as Cullen pounded into her, muffling her screams. Then Cullen grabbed a fist of her hair, pulling her face away from the bed. She was sobbing his name as he started to attack her neck again. She screamed a wordless scream as she came again, taking Cullen with her. The two of them lied silently together, until something dawned on her. The shirt she wore here wouldn’t cover the love bites covering her neck. The only shirts she had to cover it, were in her room and she is in Cullen’s loft. Shit.


End file.
